kickin it with Girl meets Labrats with Mighty Med
by Usernamenousername
Summary: When Their Dojo closes, the kickin it crew is forced to relocate in New York. Danger is coming to New York as the Law System was bombed and Villians decided to rain their parade on New York.The Lab Rats and Mighty med crew are here to save the day. The girl meets world crew can only sit back and watch as deadly fights break out over their home city.


Bree's Pov:

"So let us get this straight, were going on vacation" I started.

"But have to work" Chase Continued.

"yeah that definetly isn't a vacation" Leo finished.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun, besides, its not a mission, all you're doing is making sure nothing strange happens." Mr.Davenport said.

"that's work" Adam said

"How long are we going to be in New york for anyway?" I ask as I sit down on one of the tables in the lab.

"Well I'm not sure, It's just until I can fix the Law system there. It could be days, weeks,months, maybe even years" Davenport shrugged.

"Wait so we get to leave mission creek, and possibily never see perry EVER again?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't exactly know, like I said, the system might be fixed in days, if it is, it would be pointless to give you guys a transfer" Mr.Davenport frowned at Leo.

"But there's a possibility that it won't" Leo added.

"Leo, don't wish things like that upon people" Chase rolled his eyes.

"If we have to be gone longer than a month, then I'll enroll you guys in a school in New York" Mr.Davenport said as he tapped some buttons on the cybor desk.

"When do we leave exactly?" I ask as I follow eveeyone to the elevator.

"Tomorrow, the sooner we get there the better" Mr.Davenport explained as he opened a closet and pulled out some boxes.

"Bree,I need you to take these boxes and put some of Tasha and I's small items from our room in them" Mr.Davenport handed me two medium sized boxes.

"On It" I superspeed to their room and packed the small items.

I superspeeded back in living room holding both of the boxes.

"Thank you, Bree" Mr.Davenport took the boxes and put them in a growing pile.

by the end of the day, we had everything we needed packed away and put in Mr. Davenport's moving truck.

Jack's POV

"Jerry, I don't think it's possible for someone to plant Bionics in their body and get powers, Its scientifically impossible" Milton scoffed at Jerry.

"You don't know man, anything can happen" Jerry shrugged.

"Ok, will you guys stop bickering, you've been at it for the last 10 minutes. We can't bear to hear this for another second." Kim yelled at the two.

"Kim, calm down, it's not that big of a de-" I was cut off by Kim's death glare. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Guys, guys, I've got terrible news!" Rudy yelled as he ran into Falafel Phil.

"What is it Rudy?" Milton asked as we all turned to him in interest.

"I just got a call from Bobby, apparently the mall's making us move the dojo to New York!" Rudy exclaimed mad.

"Wait! What!?!" We all broke out in banter, not believing this one bit.

"I know you guy's parents won't move to New York just so you can go to some Dojo." Rudy Frowned.

"Maybe we can find a huge house for all of our families to fit in. Our parents know how much this dojo means to us, I'm sure they'll understand." I said.

"I don't know, this whole thing seems a bit far fetched if you ask me." Kim muttered.

"Come on guys, ask your parents, beg until you can't beg anymore, we will make this happen" I tried to lift everybody's spirits.

"Fine" "I'll ask my parents" "I gues" Came everyone's response.

"guys, it'll work out, I promise." I smile.

"Thats not the only problem Jack, if we move, we'll have to start a new school. I don't think I'm ready for that" Milton shook his head.

"We'll all be there together, everything will work out" I say one more time.

Suprisingly, all their parents agreed and found a huge mansion in New ork.

They all would be attending a high school called Abigail Adams Highschool.

"I still can't belive our parents agreed to this" Kim said as they stood in front of the mansion.

There was another moving truck down the street at a even bigger mansion.

"looks like we're not the only new people to the neighborhood" Milton said as he stared at the House.

Skylar's POV

" The New York National Law System was bombed. Its been down for aproximately 4 weeks since the bombing and villians are making their come back on New York. Accidents all over New York are starting to Rise, Nobody knows where these mysterious Villians are coming from amd why. Donald Davenport has Recently made a tweet statimg that he will be staying in New York Until he and his team can repair the Law System that was sadly destroyed" The Lady on the news said.

"This is really bad guys, if this gets too out of hand, then New York could be destroyed." Horace frowned at the screen.

"I can go there, make sure everythings ok," I suggest.

"You can't go in there by yourself, you'll be out numbered." Oliver shook his head.

"Oliver, Kaz, there is a way for you guys to help Skylar" Horace came up with a plan.

"How?" Kaz asked.

"I'll give you both superpowers to go and help Skylar out in New York" Horace nodded.

Alan and I shared a look before laughing.

"Them, You want to give _them_ superpowers? Wow, you really outdone yourself now uncle Horace." Alan shook his head laughing.

"I'm serious, I believe that Kaz and Oliver will be apceptional superheros." Horace said.

"Yeah, me and Oliver can handle anything" Kaz said.

"Says the guy who uses inproper language." I scoffed.

"Its Oliver and I, not me and Oliver" Alan corrected.

"I knew that, I was just messing around" Kaz said unconfident.

"Whatever, anyway, Horace I don't think this is a good idea, we should at least get the Hero's Leagues' opinion" I state.

"No, if the Hero's League gets involved, a war between the heros and villians will break loose, it's better to stay low and off the radar for the time being. If anything gets out of hand, I'll inform the Hero's League" Horace concluded.

"Now, for the superpowers part, I think Alan and Skylar are right, you two are not yet ready for powers,but do not worry, if war between villians and heros is to break loose, I'll make sure to give you both powers." Horace tried to cheer Kaz and. Oliver up.

"But war might not happen, meaning we night not get powers" Oliver frowned.

"Fine, if nothing happens and you two make back alive,and with no huge injuries, then I'll give you superpowers" Horace groaned.

"Now get ready, I have a house in New York that I never use, you will be staying there. Alan, are you going with them, or staying here?" Horace asked.

"I'll stay here, I can barely stand them at work, I'm 100% sure I won't be able to stand staying with them" Alan rolled his eyes as he looked at Oliver and Kaz.

**end of chapter 1. this is one of the new stories i've been talking about making, I've got two more stories to upload but I might not upload for awhile.**


End file.
